


不负

by Alex131



Category: ZhenHun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex131/pseuds/Alex131





	不负

眸色深深，沈巍一向平缓的声线此时竟染着几分撩拨之意，赵云澜三魂瞬间去了七魄。

那一刻，赵云澜突然就懂得了，为什么沈巍会在画着自己的那幅画上写下“邓林之阴初见昆仑君，惊鸿一瞥，乱我心曲”，如果让他也就现在的场景来上这么一句，赵云澜大概会写“洞房之夜得见斩魂使，红袍曳地，当场毙命”。

这等不合时宜的话若是让沈巍知道了，他一定会皱起眉头嗔一句：“你又胡说八道”，可“当场毙命”却是赵云澜最直观的感受。还没遇见沈巍的那些年，赵云澜身边并不缺少莺莺燕燕，可让他心里萌生出相守一生这个念头的人是沈巍；让他决定死也不放手的人也是沈巍。被美貌震撼死在温柔乡里并不丢人，赵云澜吞了吞口水，一步一步靠近沈巍，将手掌轻轻贴在了半透明的喜帕上。

这只手微微颤抖着，不仅是手，赵云澜的整个身体都在抖，他忽然一闭眼睛，睫毛上不知道什么时候沾了一滴眼泪。这缕水痕顺着他的眼角淌下去直直流到唇角，赵云澜喘了口粗气，那泪进了嘴里就尝到了满口咸苦的味道，他颤抖着掀了盖头，几乎用尽了全身的力气。

“娶。”赵云澜听见自己这样说。

“死也不放手。”

然后沈巍就笑了，他这个人一向不苟言笑，所有的笑意都给了赵云澜一个人，卧室内灯光旖旎，透过红色的窗幔打在沈巍的脸上，竟在这人一向苍白的面容添上了些许红晕，赵云澜细细打量着自己过了门的老婆——一身绣着暗纹金丝红袍，三千青丝铺了满床，只用一条二指宽的红丝带系着，眉间一点朱砂，倒是有勾魂夺命的功效。

这是赵云澜第二次看见这个人长发的样子，有些时候，男人们总是有一些莫名其妙的长发情节，他呆了呆，然后伸出手去小心翼翼地抚摸沈巍柔顺的发丝，喃喃道：“娶了你这个大美人，我这辈子都值了。”

赵云澜彻底懂得了曾经沈巍想要把看过自己的人都挖眼的戾气，如果此时有第二个人在旁边窥探了沈巍的一点美貌，赵云澜一定会不遗余力地把对方打死。他脑子里冒泡一样想着这些乱七八糟的事情，床上的大美人不知道什么时候伸出手来握住了赵云澜的肩膀，沈巍臂力惊人，直接就把赵云澜拽到了床上，可怜的赵处长还没从新郎官的喜悦里跳出来，整个人就像个大麻袋一样压在了沈巍身上。

“美人儿。”赵云澜想要撑起手臂从沈巍身上起来，可沈巍的手臂死死地箍着他的腰身，赵云澜动弹不得，说话的声音也显得闷闷的，可赵处长不甘示弱，他听着沈巍咚咚咚的心跳声，老流氓一样在沈巍的头发生摸了又摸，脸不红心不跳地道：“宝贝，你可想死我了，快让老公亲……”

第二个亲的声音还没发出来，沈巍便忍无可忍地翻身而上把赵云澜压了下去，骤然变换体位，赵云澜整个人被沈巍摔在了床上，两眼发懵，眼前都是一闪而过的小星星，然而还没等小星星散去，赵云澜就看见沈巍抬手伸向脑后，将松松系着头发的发带一扯，青丝散落，赵云澜的心跳都停了一拍，还没等这个老流氓说出什么荤话来，丝绸制的发带已经覆上了赵云澜的眼睛，带来一片冰凉的触感。

明明知道接下来会发生什么，可赵云澜还是要逞嘴上功夫，发带不算厚，他隐约能看见一个人影，赵云澜知道那是沈巍在看自己，于是他伸出手去抚过沈巍的脸，骨节分明的手指轻轻勾勒着对方的面部轮廓，含糊道：“老婆，你学坏了，从前你可不会弄这些花样。”

沈巍的呼吸有些急促，他知道身下这个人一向油嘴滑舌惯了，要论胡言乱语的本领，怕是十个沈巍都比不过一个赵云澜，他死死盯着赵云澜的表情，恨不得将对方吞入腹中融入自己的骨血。这样的情绪只在沈巍的心中翻滚了一瞬间就消散不见，沈巍俯下身子轻吻赵云澜的唇角，然后压低了声音在他耳边道：“从前自然是什么都不会的，可现在耳濡目染，就是再笨也学会了。”

赵云澜呵呵一笑，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下沈巍刚刚吻过的唇角，如此简单的动作对沈巍来说却是实打实的撩拨，沈巍心中名为理智的那根弦瞬间崩断，斩魂使大人深吸一口气，随即堵住了赵云澜的唇。

饶是赵云澜再吻技超群能用舌头把樱桃柄打成花结也没有用，力量悬殊，他被沈巍封住嘴唇狠狠吮吻着，湿滑的舌头掠过赵云澜的口腔舔舐着他的上齿龈，两个人的身体陡然升温，呼吸急促，沈巍的手一路游移到赵云澜胯间，只打了一个响指，赵云澜的皮带就从中间崩断，沈巍直接把他整条裤子连同内裤一起扒了下来。

口腔里的空气慢慢耗尽，沈巍松开了赵云澜的嘴唇，那两片柔软的嘴唇因为刚刚的深吻显得略微红肿，赵云澜喘着粗气，他的下半身已经被扒了个精光，两条长腿微屈，将沈巍牢牢困在了自己腿间。

“大人好厉害呀。”赵云澜喘息着，还不忘记“刺激”一下沈巍，“一个响指就把人家的裤子扒下来了，粗暴的男人。”

如果赵云澜现在能看的更清楚一点，他就会发现沈巍的脸上是大写加粗的克制两个字，额上青筋都快爆出来了，沈巍吞了吞口水，艰难地说：“我还是不要让你说话了。”说完，他再次吻上那两片柔软的嘴唇，同时修长的手指在赵云澜腿间一阵摸索，沈巍冰凉的指尖刚刚触碰到赵云澜微微抬首的欲望，赵云澜就把脚趾夹紧了。沈巍低笑一声，随即握住了赵云澜那二两肉，放在手心里一下一下的摩挲。

赵云澜闷哼一声，两条腿下意识就像合拢，沈巍又怎么会让他如愿，他近乎强硬地分开了赵云澜的腿，然后斩魂使大人依依不舍地放开赵云澜的嘴唇，随后一路向下吻上对方的鼻尖下巴，细细碎碎的吻一路流连到了喉结，赵云澜被吻的七荤八素的，然后他感到沈巍埋首在他肩颈旁边，因为有微凉的头发落在了他脸上，赵云澜深吸一口气，道：“大美人就连头发都是香的，啊，我醉了。”

沈巍只是笑了一声，他已经不想去堵赵云澜的嘴了，他一面抚摸着赵云澜的分身，一面顺着对方的脖子一路向下。赵云澜今天穿了一件薄衬衫，沈巍轻而易举地就将衬衫扯了下来，扣子四处崩开，赵云澜精壮的胸膛一览无遗。胸膛上微红的茱萸颤颤巍巍的立了起来，沈巍伸出舌头细细舔舐，赵云澜的身体便不由得轻颤起来，他们对彼此的身体都太过熟悉，斩魂使丝毫不放过赵云澜每一处敏感地带，他不紧不慢地吞吐着胸膛上挺立的朱果，修长的手指顺着赵云澜暴起的青筋一路向上，赵云澜已经硬的不行，沈巍这几乎是在逗猫一样的动作逼得他都要爆粗口了，深吸一口气，赵云澜努力让自己的声线平稳。

“你是在逗猫吗，沈巍？”因为身体过于敏感而微微上扬的尾音有说不出的性感，沈巍轻笑一声：“那么你觉得不够劲儿了？”话音刚落，沈巍的指甲便移步前端的马眼不慌不忙的刮蹭着，赵云澜被他蹭的发抖，却又说不出话来，只觉得喉咙发痒，忍不住想要呻吟。

“恩……啊……沈、巍……你大爷……”沈巍并不理会赵云澜的挑衅，他致力于让赵云澜射出来，放过了那脆弱的马眼，他又转战隐藏在耻毛之中的囊袋，他一手戳刺着囊袋，另一只手寻找着龟头下的阳筋，那是最脆弱的地方，沈巍的行为简直像两个人，他伏在赵云澜胸膛上一路湿乎乎温柔地吻着，手上的活儿却是迅猛的不像话，他快速地撸动摩擦着赵云澜的阴茎，手上的薄茧引得赵云澜几乎失控，他啊啊地叫着，快感一阵一阵到达全身，那一瞬间他以为自己失禁了，却是射了出来，沈巍的掌心里都是白浊粘稠的精液。

射精后的快感冲上了赵云澜的大脑，他一边喘着粗气一边道：“大美人，你这衣服华而不实，我可等不及你一层一层地脱。”

话音刚落，赵云澜就感觉迎面一阵风，随即他听见了衣物落地的声音，他看不清沈巍的脸，可听觉和触觉都更加敏感，沈巍却并没有打算让他放松下来，斩魂使大人已经将自己脱了个精光，他伸出自己的手指摸索着隐藏于赵云澜臀瓣之中的肉穴，沾了精液的手指并没有特别干涩，他轻轻地刺进去，许久未被进入的地方非常紧，肠壁紧紧绞着沈巍的手指，他并不着急，慢条斯理的翻搅着让赵云澜适应，伸进三个指节的时候精液已经用的差不多了，赵云澜微微合拢双腿，他摸索着去亲吻沈巍的耳朵，灵巧的舌尖舔舐着沈巍的耳垂，呼吸间喷薄而出的热气让两个人都微微颤抖，“宝贝，你知道吗？我刚进入这个房间的那一刻，一个念头在我脑海里越来越清晰。”

“什么念头？”

大尾巴狼赵云澜笑了一声，然后压低声音撩拨道：“想和你洞房花烛，想亲吻你的袍角，做尽荒唐事。”

“你……”沈巍心念一动，可赵云澜并不打算让他说出什么话来，他摄人心魄地开口：“既然是我娶了你，那么，主动权是我的，我要在上面。”

“可以。”说罢，沈巍托起赵云澜的身体，自己则缓缓躺了下去，赵云澜从善如流地跨坐在沈巍的身上，一开始沈巍没有脱下那身厚重的红衣，赵云澜也没觉得对方情动，此刻沈巍一丝不挂地躺在床上，赵云澜这才发觉沈巍已是隐忍了许久，腿间那物又硬又烫，赵云澜伸手比量着沈巍的长度，他看不分明，却摸到了阴茎上勃起的筋脉，赵云澜心里直跳，他被沈巍又亲又摸，后穴微微张着小口，上面挂着他自己的精液肠液，已是泥泞不堪。

赵云澜试探性地坐下去，两人还是第一次尝试这个体位，赵云澜眼睛覆着发带，只能凭借自己的感觉寻找大致位置，然而他蹲坐下去的地方有些靠下，位置并不准确。沈巍向下滑了滑，硬挺的龟头抵上赵云澜的后穴，赵云澜狠了狠心，扶着那硬挺的男根一下子坐了下去。

被硬物破体的滋味儿并不好受，就算扩张过也还是胀的厉害，赵云澜呻吟一声，身子僵持在那里，紧紧的肠壁绞着沈巍的阴茎，这样的紧致几乎让他立刻就缴械投降，沈巍向上挺了挺身子，道：“放松，阿澜，你放松一点。”

赵云澜点点头，他的确不好受，微微调整一下角度，他开始小幅度地动了起来，赵云澜有意避开自己的敏感点，可他的动作并不能完全由自己支配，每当他微微起身时沈巍都会随着他的动作改变角度，硬挺的阳物往往擦过那些让他呼吸急促的地方，引得他阵阵尖叫。

“恩.....啊....啊啊.....”直入脑门的快感让赵云澜不受控制地叫了出来，沈巍也有些忍不了了，他开始动了起来，整个插入又抽出，配合着赵云澜的频率大开大合的进行着活塞运动，赵云澜的胸膛遍布吻痕，因为情动的关系，他的身体都泛着淡粉色，尽管大脑已经不受控制，赵云澜还是努力的不让沈巍撞上自己的敏感点，沈巍却不受他控制，直接禁锢住赵云澜的腰上下而动开始震动那已经被干的发软的穴口。

“恩啊......沈巍....你..啊...轻、轻点儿.....”沈巍的龟头抵住穴心撞击着，这个感觉顺着肠道刺激着赵云澜，被蹂躏被猥亵的快感夹杂着人类最原始的欲望，赵云澜的穴口一阵紧缩，他早忘记了控制力道这回事儿，他已经淹没在灭顶的快感中无法自拔。

“沈、沈巍……沈巍……”赵云澜有些重心不稳，他摇摆着身体，后穴已经彻底被沈巍操开了，湿漉漉的体液顺着腿根往外涌，大尾巴狼赵处长在床上的时候从不吝啬自己的呻吟，他一面喘着气，一面悄悄伸手解开了覆在眼睛上的发带，二指宽的红色绸带落在床上，眼睛骤然看见光让赵云澜不太适应，可他还是强硬地睁开眼睛注视着沈巍。

沈巍的头发铺了满床，还有两缕落在了如玉的胸膛上，好看的紧。赵云澜的嗓子哑的不像话，他望进沈巍深沉的眸子里，他舔了舔唇角，扯出一个笑容来。

“我想看着你。”

当年邓林之阴惊鸿一瞥都没有这一刻来的真实，沈巍翻身而起将赵云澜压在身下，硕大因为这个动作直捣快感源头，沈巍眼中翻滚着浓烈的情欲岩浆，恨不得将赵云澜吞入腹中，他抿了抿唇，压低了声音：“我永远在你能看见的地方。”

沈巍压在赵云澜身上，一面动作一面道：“我与你今日成婚，不跪天地，不拜高堂，洞房之后即为礼成，我就是你的人了。”沈巍伸手抚摸赵云澜汗湿的额发，身下的动作却不似这般轻柔，赵云澜已经被他逼上了高潮的边缘，每一次的撞击似乎都要将他的灵魂撞飞出去，湿滑的甬道阵阵收缩，沈巍一记像是要刺破赵云澜身体的猛烈撞击让他发出了死一般的尖叫，埋在赵云澜身体中的欲望喷薄而出，激得他阵阵发抖。

情潮还未退去，沈巍将脑袋贴在赵云澜的额头上，轻声道：“我可以跟你姓了。”

似乎心头最柔软的地方被戳中了，赵云澜身体一顿，他闭眼思索了一下，终于想起来了——之前有那么一次，他逞嘴上功夫的时候和沈巍说过让他跟自己姓这样的鬼话。

赵云澜轻轻地笑了，他望向沈巍，发现对方眼睛里的情感还如千万年前那般炽热，他恍惚想起当年小鬼王的耿直表白，想起那串让人发笑的幽畜大板牙项链，更想起了沈巍这长久的守候。

昆仑山圣如当年一般抬起手揉了揉沈巍的发顶，敛去了调笑极认真地道：“你的名字都是我取的，跟不跟我姓又有什么关系？只是……”

“只是这颗心，既然你接住了，我也想起来了，如今大礼已成，我定不负你。”

幽冥鬼王亲了亲赵云澜的鼻尖，他眼睛红的几乎快滴出血来，随即一滴泪水砸在了赵云澜的唇角，涩的发苦，然后他听见沈巍说——

“一约既定，万山无阻；你我二人，死生不负。”

-FIN-


End file.
